I can't keep my eyes off of you
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Em todos os momentos os olhos de Sebastian lhe chamava...


**Comentário 1:** Fic feita em homenagem a alguém que nunca vi ao vivo, mas que sonho criar um albinho de fotos conjuntas no Orkut.

Marcelinho, meu presente de aniversário super hiper mega atrasado pra você, mas como estava com um bloqueio mental, ela só saiu hoje, ao xeretar seu Orkut e ver uma foto sua com a frase titulo desta fic... ai lembrei do videozinho e tentei a fic... espero que goste... **AMO VOCÊ!**

**Comentário 2: **Deixem reviews ao final! Eu agradeço desde já ^^

**Casal: **Sebastian x Ciel

**Música: **You and Me - Lifehouse

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Corpos quentes, suados e ofegantes...

As paredes daquele lugar eram as únicas testemunhas do ato de puro prazer e luxuria que ocorria no quarto do conde de Phantomhive.

Ciel sentia seu corpo devorado por lábios quentes, convidativos e provocantes. Lábios esses que percorriam seu frágil corpo com volúpia, marcando o mesmo com leves chupões ou mordidas, assim como as unhas das mãos ágeis de seu fiel mordomo, que o devorava por completo.

_"Somente você pode ter-me por completo..."_ - pensava Ciel quando em meio aos beijos podia ver orbes vermelhos o encarando na escuridão.

Sebastian provava cada centímetro do corpo de sue mestre, com seus lábios e língua sentia o sabor que somente Ciel tinha, e isso o enlouquecia cada vez mais, ao ponto dele não suportar mais apenas se deliciar com o corpo dele daquela forma. Queria senti-lo por completo.

**- Boochan... **

Sussurrava ao ouvido de Ciel enquanto o abraçava e se ajeitava entre as pernas do menor.

Ciel apenas envolveu a cintura do outro com as pernas, como forma de dar a permissão que o outro tanto queria, mas Sebastian queria ouvir dos lábios do mestre o pedido, a ordem...

E assim continuou a beijar e morder o lóbulo da orelha dele, descendo até a curva de seu pescoço onde lambia e sugava com desejo. Aquilo enlouquecia ainda mais Ciel, que nunca havia sentido aquelas sensações e mesmo assim, seu corpo ansiava por mais. E sentir o baixo ventre de Sebastian roçando o seu fazia seu corpo estremecer e sua respiração por vezes falhar.

**- Sebastian!**

**- Sim?** - se Ciel pudesse ver, veria um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do demônio.

**- Não brinque comigo...**

**- Então diga jovem mestre...**

**- Tsc... Sebastian... me possua!**

Falava isso com os olhos fechados, pois mesmo no escuro sabia que o demônio podia ver seus olhos envergonhados do que ele havia dito.

**- Sim, boochan!**

E com o fogo queimando por dentro, Sebastian segurou o menor pela cintura e o penetrou de uma vez, ouvindo o gemido de dor de Ciel, que mordia os lábios e apertava com toda sua força os braços do demônio. Então ele ficou parado, esperando tanto o corpo como o próprio Ciel se acostumar com aquilo e enquanto voltava a beijá-lo, começava a se mover lentamente.

Ciel sentia o corpo dolorido, mas os lábios quentes de Sebastian pareciam dar-lhe fôlego e ele retribuía o beijo com igual desejo, separando apenas para respirar e encarar mais uma vez aqueles olhos. E neles se perdia...

Gemidos... Respirações ofegantes... Um calor diferente no ar... Cheiro de sexo...

Assim ficou aquele cômodo, quando após preencher o pequeno corpo do mestre, Sebastian se levantou e jogou os cabelos, molhados de suor, para trás e sorriu indo até a janela e abrindo a mesma para que o ar entrasse e a luz da lua iluminasse o corpo de Ciel desfalecido na cama, adormecido com um leve sorriso em sua face.

**- Meu... Boochan...**

E com um sorriso de satisfação, Sebastian se vestia e saia de lá para voltar com uma bacia de água morna e panos limpos, para limpar o menor, pois amanhã seria um grande dia...

Como todas as manhãs, ele sentiu o sol iluminar sua face, e como nos outros dias, Sebastian o acordava descrevendo o seu desejum e as atividades que teria naquele dia, enquanto o vestia.

Ao terminar de vesti-lo ele o encarava em silêncio, e Ciel sentia algo estranho naquele olhar, talvez porque no fundo já sabia o que significava aquilo, só não queria admitir.

**- Agora vá Sebastian.**

**- Yes, boochan! **- dizia ele já se encaminhando para a porta, mas não sem antes dar uma ultima olhada no jovem mestre por sobre o ombro, fechando a porta lentamente.

Em silêncio e sozinho Ciel encarava seu anel, o símbolo do líder da família Phantomhive. Lembrava de tudo que fizera das pessoas que conhecera e dos momentos que passou e que sempre ele estava ali, ao seu lado.

**- Claro... Por motivos próprios...**

Sabia bem que o que mais interessava a seu mordomo era poder finalmente sentir o sabor de sua alma, esse era o premio do contrato deles. Ciel tinha certeza que o dia chegara, pois sentia o que tempo passava agora de forma diferente. E levantando-se da cama, seguiu para a sala de estar.

Sobre a mesa ao entrar, ele pode visualizar tudo o que ele gostava preparado logo cedo pelo mordomo.

_"Realmente Sebastian, você não seria o mordomo dos Phantomhive se não pudesse agradar seu mestre"_

Pensou ele enquanto se encaminhava e sentava à mesa, sendo prontamente servido pelo mordomo, que tinha na face um sorriso enigmático, mas o que mais chamava a atenção de Ciel era o olhar dele. Desde que acordara não consegui fugir deles, e mesmo enquanto comia, procurava eles.

E foi assim também enquanto na carruagem tentava, em vão, procurar esse olhar, pois o mesmo guiava a carruagem.

**- Estranho... Por que Sebastian que esta guiando?**

Quando pensou em questionar o mordomo, uma forte dor em sua mente o fez apertar a cabeça com força...

Aos poucos abris os olhos, sentia seu corpo molhado, sentia frio. O vento sobre seu rosto o fazia apertar os olhos, mas aos poucos ele os abria e via como sempre Sebastian a sua frente. Não ouvia nada alem do barulho de água. Foi quando percebeu que estava em um barco, deitado.

Até teve o ímpeto de perguntar para onde iam, mas desistiu apenas ficava em silêncio, encarando aqueles olhos que tinham um imã para ele.

_"O que há comigo?"_

Sentindo o barco parar de se mover como antes, voltava de seu devaneio e percebia Sebastian encarando-o.

**- Me diga boochan...** - se inclinava sobre o corpo dele, sem deixar seu corpo encostar-se ao dele **- Se eu o deixasse aqui, saberia para onde ir?**

Ciel olhava naqueles olhos de maneira fixa, profunda.

**- Sei bem que esse nunca foi ou mesmo será o seu intuito Sebastian... Vamos logo, terminemos logo com isso!**

Mesmo as portas da morte, o conde de Phantomhive não perdia a sua altivez, ainda mais a frente de seu mordomo, que sempre que podia era tão sarcástico que isso irritava muito o jovem.

E mesmo assim o demônio riu da resposta do jovem.

**- Onde esta a graça Sebastian?**

**- Meu jovem mestre sempre assim, orgulhoso... é tão...** - passava a língua pelos lábios do menor **- ... delicioso.**

E Ciel, irritado o empurrava, sentando no barco.

**- Realmente não o compreendo Sebastian... E talvez, eu nem mesmo queira...** - disse isso já olhando para a água, tentando ignorar aqueles olhos, que ele sentia devorá-lo.

Pouco depois de Sebastian voltar a remar, sentiu o barco dar um tranco e percebeu que havia chegado a uma ilha.

**- Então é aqui?**

**- Sim... **- disse ele já saindo e tomando Ciel nos braços.

Ciel sentia varias sensações tomando conta de seu corpo naqueles minutos que pareciam voar. Assim como sua vida. Ela voara bem rápido desde que fizera o contrato.

Tantas coisas que deixava para trás a cada passo que Sebastian dava mata adentro: casa, título, amigos...

Amigos...

Isso era algo que ele realmente sentia falta ali, agora. Não por medo de morrer, esse medo ele nunca tivera, pois tinha certeza da data de sua morte.

_"Quando completasse minha vingança..."_

Suspirava ao perceber que finalmente havia terminado aquilo que voltara para completar. Mas algo ainda competia com o olhar de Sebastian, ou mesmo com o próprio Sebastian. E eram as pessoas... Todas aquelas que ele conheceu que passaram por sua vida, nesse curto tempo.

E naquele momento, sentado naquele banco, encarando os olhos hipnotizantes de Sebastian, Ciel sentia que não eram apenas ele e o demônio ali.

Eram ele, Sebastian e todos que cruzaram suas vidas...

**12 / 09 / 2010**


End file.
